FNAF: Error in the Machines
by StayinFrosty212
Summary: Mike loved coming to Freddy's when he was younger with his parents but after a surgery and his parents passing he hadn't been in years, so with some help, he manages to land a job as the nightguard, but people are on edge, this older man is creeping around and something is wrong with the animatronics. Can Mike fix the issues or will it be too late for him? (M for Death)
1. Family Fun

**Well ain't this a bit random**

 **So this is only my second or third story concept I've actually bothered to write. I might not have even posted the other few but hey why not switch it up from just transformers gotta branch out, might do a halo or fallout story later at some point but whatever that's then this is now.**

 **On top of that this first chapter is only kind of a teaser/prologue, and it's also kinda similar to two other stories that I read which inspired this dip into insanity, and also if you read the description on my profile you should know what type of stories I write so that should give you a hint as to what this is.**

 **ALSO if someone would like to make a cover for me that would be nice, my artistic skills leave a lot to be desired in my opinion, I have some decent hand drawings just none that would fit or look as nice as I would like, unlike my 'well-crafted' Autobot symbol for Revolutionary**

 **So there are some changes going into this because why not it's my story I'll add in Chuck freakin Norris if I wanted** _ **(not gonna do that)**_ **.**

 **1\. Foxy didn't do the bite of 87, well I know he didn't actually do it I'm just putting it out there he didn't, he just got shut down for some unknown reason or unknown to me at least.**

 **2\. There's going to be minimal OC appearances but certain relations are going to change it should be self-explanatory in the story at some point hopefully**

 **3\. Although Mike wasn't the 87 victim he still has a brain mess up that got fixed with… something that will come into play in the story at some point and be explained.**

 **4\. And no dead kids in the suits (I'm not really good with the morbid stuff) just AI kinda like transformers except they don't transform and their animal mascots the size of a rather large person**

 **Funnily enough, I've started writing this at about 12:00 so hey maybe I can write for a full six hours without passing out… doubt it. (Spoiler no I didn't)**

 **And I swear I'm going to screw up and put Fazebear somewhere IDK why my mind just wants me to put that for some reason. (Also italics are on purpose.)**

 **I don't own anything about Five Nights at Freddy's or any other show/movies only the words I write down and maybe not even those who know I sure as hell don't just about none of the characters in this will be my own just a ton of references to different TV shows, movies, etc.**

 **-FNAF-FNAF-FNAF-**

 **Life. it's all a bit strange. But what's even stranger is that we find it strange at all, despite it being the thing we know our whole lives -Robin Williams**

 **-FNAF-FNAF-FNAF-**

 **Chapter 1. Family Fun**

 **11:32 AM August 15th, 1994**

 _"Dad?" the man stopped typing on his computer and looked over at the small boy standing in the doorway._

 _"Yeah, bud? What's up?" He stood up and walked over to the seven-year-old boy._

 _The boy had a black shirt with bold letters on the top saying 'let's party' with a picture of four humanoid looking animals. A bear with a top hat and microphone was in the front, a purple bunny stood to his left and a chicken to the right and a fox with a pirate hook and eyepatch was behind them._

 _It was Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox respectively._

 _"Can we go to Freddy's today?" the man looked into the boy's eyes who was giving him the best puppy dog he could muster._

 _"Hmm I don't know, what did your mother say?" the boy brightened up considerably._

 _"She said it was okay but that I had to ask you to, please can we go, I cleaned my room and I even helped mom with the dishes." the boy was practically bouncing around trying to get the approval._

 _The man stood up, crossed his arms and looked down at his son in barely concealed amusement at his antics._

 _"Ahh, I still don't know… have you been good today?" the boy nodded frantically._

 _"Yes, I've been good all week, Please can we go?" the boy clasped his hands in front of him like he was praying, giving him a better puppy look than he had a second ago._

 _"Ha, sure thing just let me finish up here and we can head over." the man caved, and the boy yelled in joy before running back out the door and into his room to get some of his things._

 _The man sat back down and finished typing out his email and sent it to a doctor that had contacted him out of the blue with a frown although what the email held seemed it might be good, something still didn't feel right about it, he was brought out his thoughts when a knock on the door caught his attention._

 _Standing in the door was a young man in his twenties with blond hair and the same blue eyes as his younger brown-haired brother, "You guys know you spoil him right?" referring to said younger brother_

 _The man's eyes widened briefly, "Jeremy, what are you doing here?" he stood up and brought his eldest son in a tight hug._

 _"Oh, I just came by to drop some stuff off that mom left at my apartment. So you're taking him to Freddy's." Jeremy looked down the hall at his brother's room which at one point had been his._

 _"Yeah he wanted to go so we're going in a minute," it took him a minute to realize his son was shaking slightly, "Hey are you alright?"_

 _Jeremy shook his head to clear away the memories, "Uh, I'm fine just remembering something I'd rather not." seven years after working there and he still had some nightmares about what happened._

 _"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeremy just shook his head, no he wouldn't let anyone else imagine what he saw._

 _"Hey, have you talked to Charlie lately? she finally got everything settled at her college and her classes are going well apparently." Jeremy just blinked at the sudden change in subject but welcomed it._

 _"No, I haven't, I haven't talked to her since she left." Jeremy scratched the back of his head trying to remember more details about his sister's adventure for education._

 _"You can't even remember what she's majoring can you?" his dad said with a smirk knowing he forgot almost as soon as he was told, Jeremy just nodded sheepishly._

 _"Well she said something about mechanics or something but that's about all I can remember." his dad just nodded._

 _"You got the gist of it, any way you should talk to her." Jeremy nodded and turned towards the hallway as small and fast footsteps came down it._

 _"Jeremy!" a small blur of brown hair and a black t-shirt crashed into his waist hugging him tightly almost making him fall._

 _"Woah slow down sport, you're gonna hurt something," Jeremy laughed as his little brother hugged him tighter._

 _When the boy looked up at Jeremy you wouldn't have thought anything wrong at all, 'Why him out of anyone, why?' Jeremy shook the unbidden thought from his head and smiled down at his brother._

 _The boy, not noticing his older brother's emotions, beamed up at him, "Jeremy, we're going to Freddy's do you want to come with?"_

 _As much as he wanted to say yes to his brother, he couldn't. That place was not a happy one for him, "Sorry bro, as much as I wish I could I can't I've got stuff I need to do at home, but maybe next time ok?"_

 _The boy looked disheartened but nodded his head anyway, "Do you have everything ready to go?" their dad asked looking down at his younger son who nodded frantically, "Even your medicine?" the boy made a disgusted face but trudged down the hall again._

 _Jeremy looked worriedly after his brother as did his dad, "How's he doing? That medicine helping him at all?" His dad just shrugged and shook his head._

 _"We don't know, it's too soon to tell, we just gotta hope it's better than the last one, today's one of his better days." he didn't even bother facing his eldest child just focusing on the door that his youngest disappeared behind._

 _The sound of a fist hitting a wall, however, brought his attention behind him to see his eldest cradling a now bruised hand, "Dammit, why him, out of everyone on earth why does this happen to him."_

 _"Well there's no point in crying over it right now, all we can do is help him as best we can." His dad put a hand on his shoulder with a caring squeeze before the sound of running came down the hall again._

 _"I have everything now, now can we go to Freddy's?" their dad chuckled and nodded picking up his keys off of a tray on the corner of his desk._

 _"Just hold your horses Freddy's isn't going anywhere," He looked over at his older son, "You sure you don't want to come along?" Jeremy just shook his head._

 _"Nah, I've got to get back to Ashley, we're supposed to be repainting a few rooms in the apartment today." Jeremy shrugged, still not sure a hundred percent why his girlfriend wanted to but he didn't question it._

 _"Okay then well we'll see ya later then," The younger boy hugged his brother, "Bye Jer-bear." and with that, the kid bolted down the hall and out the front door._

 _Behind Jeremy his dad was cracking up at the use of the nickname his brother had given him, he loved his brother and everything but why did he have to give him such an embarrassing nickname._

 _Calming his laughter, the man pat his son on the back, "Well I better go after him or he's gonna drive himself there." The image of the seven-year-old driving their dad's Range Rover almost made Jeremy break down into laughter._

 _When they got outside they saw said seven-year-old bouncing in the backseat of the car while Jeremy's mom tried to calm the rambunctious child, "Alright, I'll leave you guys to it." Jeremy laughed as he waved goodbye and got into his own car._

 _The man waved his own goodbye and got into the car. when he got into the driver seat his wife glanced at him and winked, "Alright, honey let's get you to the dentist now." looking in the rearview mirror he almost roared with laughter at the look of horror upon his youngest sons face._

 _"Wha- but you said we were going to Freddy's," When the boy in the back looked down at his feet in sadness, he looked back up feeling betrayed. "I don't wanna go to the dentists!" He proclaimed loudly._

 _His dad and mom both had to fight back laughs at the sight of the pouting seven-year-old who looked nothing but in a simple word 'cute'. His mother however failed in keeping the laughter contained and broke her neutral expression, therefore breaking the, probably to their son, cruel joke._

 _"Don't worry buddy we're just Joshin' ya no need to get upset, right hun?" He started up the car and back out of the driveway, ignoring the squeal of brakes that needed to be changed, while his wife turned toward the backseat._

 _"Right we're going to Freddy's and we're gonna have a blast," She smiled warmly at her son, it was true they may have spoiled him, but it was both well within reason, and for a plenty good reason, but she didn't want to think about it today was all about fun._

 _"Alright," the boy sniffled a little clearly not liking the quick deception, hugged his Foxy plushie close to him and looked out the window at the passing houses, trees, and mountains in the distance._

 _They lived in a small town in southern California, east of Bakersfield with the small population of ten thousand people called Tehachapi, because of its relatively small size they didn't have that many major stores or restaurants and that meant there were quite a few more family-run businesses who in turn were supplied by local farms and the city was mostly powered by the Tehachapi pass wind farm._

 _So that meant that instead of a Chuck-E-Cheese they had Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, which was a pretty decent success, most little kids wanted to go to the 'Magical place for kids and grown-ups alike'."_

 _It didn't take long to get Freddy's thankfully traffic was almost nonexistent and they didn't live all that far away from the place either but when they pulled into the parking lot the boy was bouncing in his seat in excitement._

 _"Alright bud we're here let's go," His dad said pulling open the back door to his car, letting the crazy ball of energy he called his son out who then bounded toward the entrance to the restaurant/child entertainment center._

 _"Come on, let's go I wanna go see Foxy!" the kid waited impatiently at the front door waiting for his parents who to him seemed to be purposely going as slowly as they could._

 _"Slow down kiddo, we have plenty of time to go say hi to Foxy," His dad laughed at the young one's enthusiasm, he missed it when Jeremy acted like that and Charlie was losing that more and more as she got older as well._

 _When they got to the door and opened it they were embraced in the smell of pizza and the shouts and yells of joy from kids, and they entered the building.  
_  
 **2:36 PM November 7th, 2010 (Day before Night 1)**

That was the last time he had been here.

He had, had fun that day, it was about sixteen years ago at this point but he still remembered it like it was yesterday, he got to listen to Foxy tell stories about the seven seas, and the Fazbear band played songs throughout the day and walked around talking and playing with the children.

Looking up at the building he could see the ever-familiar Freddy Fazbear sign although it looked kinda run down and dirty, it still looked the same as when he last saw it.

He was brought out of his musing when a slender hand waved in front of his face, "Hello? This is ground control, you done spacing out up there?"

blinking he looked down at his older sister, who pushed a brunette bang out of her face revealing her brown eyes, "Uh, yea sorry Charlie just reliving some memories."

he subconsciously raised his head and rubbed the back of his head, his fingers gliding over the odd metal piece attached to his head. "Well you can go back down memory lane later, I got you this interview so please don't botch it."

He just nodded and opened the door letting his sister in first before following her in, Immediately he was assaulted by the stale smell of pizza bringing back more memories of his time here, and upon the stage at the back of the room was the namesake of the pizzeria along with his two bandmates, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

And off to the left where Pirates cove was there was a large dirty purple curtain covered in faded white stars with an equally dirty and faded white sign that said 'Sorry out of order'.

He remembered that Foxy was there when he last came, telling the children a story about his ship the Red Fox fighting a skeleton ship in the red sea.

Of course, now he knew the story was fake and made up to make the kids happy, but with the amount of dust and cobwebs around the sigh and curtains, he couldn't help but feel like it had been closed off for years.

"What happened to Foxy?" He looked to his sister that was heading down a hall that he could only imagine would lead to the manager's office.

She turned and looked over at the purple curtains with a sad look in her eye, she may have been thirty-four but she loved the animatronics just as much if not more than Mike, her sadness turned to anger when she started talking.

"Vandals, they broke into the building before anyone came in to open up for the day and started tearing him apart, his endoskeleton was exposed and his jaw broke making him look kinda scary actually," She took a second to calm herself and walked over to the dusty curtain.

"No one noticed until during a party and the birthday boy went over to the cove when his show started up," he tone bordered sadness and anger as she continued, "The kid had a panic attack when the curtains opened and a beat-up and broken Foxy stood there his voice box glitching out making terrible noises." She shivered at the memory of what sounded like screams of pain from the robot fox.

"After that, the mother threatened to sue Freddy's and to make amends Mr. Holmes gave the family a decent chunk of money, but that left us without money to repair Foxy, I've fixed him up as best I could, but he needs a new costume and a replacement for his Jaw and a few other parts." He could tell that his mechanic of a sister was really torn up that she couldn't fix the fox, she may have liked Bonnie the most but Foxy had been a close second.

Letting out a sigh she turned back and headed toward the hallway she had started going down before, "Come on we don't want you to be late for your interview." He nodded and followed her until they came to a door with a tarnished bronze nameplate reading 'Head Manager Mycroft Holmes' Charlie didn't waste any time and knocked on the door.

It took a moment but he could hear footsteps rapidly approaching the door before it was opened slightly and a tall man peaked out, his messy dirty blonde hair, stubble all around his face and a mustache covering his upper lip all that was visible.

His face lit up upon seeing Charlie however and opened the door fully allowing everyone a full view of his attire which was a pair of grey dress pants black dress shoes a dark blue dress shirt covered by a grey tweed Jacket. "Charlie dear! Please come in. I'm assuming that this here is your younger brother you've told me about." His accent was obviously British and he was very soft-spoken but his voice also sounded quite gruff.

Charlie turned and playfully punched her brothers arm making him rub the now sore spot, "Yep, this is him," She quickly turned to her brother, "Alright I've got to go check on the band make sure there in as best shape possible, then I got to go pick up Richy from Jer-bears house cause while he may love his nephew he's got his twins to worry about, so think you can handle everything here?"

"Yeah I'll get everything settled here hopefully quickly and I'll meet you out front alright?" he asked his sister who nodded and quickly slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

Taking a look at the room around him it generally looked to be in better shape than the rest of the pizzeria which didn't really surprise him that much, although the office looked generically how one would think desk couple of chairs in front of it and a ton of different papers scattered about with photos on nearby shelves.

One photo caught his eye however it was of an older gentleman maybe in his late seventies almost bald with grey hair, his face was heavily wrinkled but his eyes practically glowed with joy, overall he looked like a Jovial old man, below the picture it said 'In memory of Freddy Fazbear' and below a date which he could only assume were the years he lived and died.

"He was a good man, it was a damn shame really, cancer decided to rear its ugly head." Mycroft spoke Dragging his attention from the photo, "Well we should get down to business now don't you think?"

"Uh yeah I'm here for the night guard position, I saw it in the papers and figured why not give it a shot." Although once he finished it looked like Mycroft had frozen up for a moment but it passed and he sat in the chair behind the desk motioning for the one in front of it.

"Oh, alright then," he paused for a second to pull out a small stack of paper, " well I just need you to fill this in then I'll go over it and we can decide from there alright?" the man nodded in the affirmative and took the papers.

Not really reading into a lot of it he filled in where he needed, such as any current medical issues, the metal plate in the back of his head proof of any issues, Age, twenty-three, criminal record, he hadn't done anything major or minor for that matter his parents raised him to be responsible and he would honor their memory continuing to do so, his contact details, and job history which he left empty since this would be his first job not for lack of trying things were just hard in that regard. And any skills that he had learned, such as his major in computer science that wasn't doing him any favors at the moment, Due to lack of experience.

All in all it took him about ten minutes to fill out the entire form, looking up from it he cleared his throat to get Mycroft's attention who was looking at a computer set between them, "Oh, you finished it marvelous, I'll look over this and call you once I've reached my decision, does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah that's alright, I uh look forward to it," He nervously smiled at Mycroft, stood up and made his way over to the door, although he was stopped when Mycroft cleared his throat.

"I must apologize, but I never even bothered to ask your name, and I don't think that the entire time Charlie has been our mechanic she has ever mentioned it either." Mycroft stood up looking quizzically at the younger man.

He hadn't even realized he hadn't given his name; he was just focused on getting through the interview. "Oh it's Michael Schmidt, but uh I just go by Mike."

"Alright Mike, I hope you have a good rest of your day and I will hopefully call you soon." Mike nodded and returned the smile Mycroft was giving him.

Mycroft waved as Mike closed the door and as soon as he heard the click of it shut his smile turned to a frown, He liked Charlie, she was the best mechanic he could find here, or in Britain, he would absolutely hate it if her brother 'disappeared' along with some of the other guards.

Mycroft quickly wrote down Mike's phone number and stuck it to the edge of his computer then he put the form Mike had filled out in the shredder, in truth, the form was mostly just for show, he desperately needed a night guard to watch the place just to make sure what happened to foxy didn't happen to the others.

True he did have the money from his semi-successful restaurant chain in Britain but he tried to hold off on taking any of that as long as he could. He wanted this place to be successful again, so he could have just had them repaired if need be but he'd rather just be careful.

Mycroft focused on the last bit of paperwork he had to do for the day and scheduling the last few parties for the week, by the time he finished a little over two and a half hours had passed so he figured now was as good a time as any to call Mike.

"Hello? Mike? It's Mycroft Holmes I'm glad to say you've got the job, come by here at about seven tomorrow morning and we'll get you your uniform and other utilities, welcome to the Fazbear family."

 **SOOOOOOOooooo…**

 **I'm still on the fence if I'm gonna actually continue with this story if people respond well to it then sure why not.**

 **So these chapters are gonna be shorter than my TFP story chapters by quite a bit and it's gonna stay that way when it comes to secondary stories like this one, meaning Revolutionary is my main focus but this will get worked on.**

 **In addition, none of the Characters are OCs.  
-Mycroft Holmes is obviously a Sherlock character, I'm using the persona from the TV show Elementary.  
-And Charlie is from the FNAF novels which I have only read the first one and that was a while ago so I don't remember much about her but I'll probably get around to it later.  
-And of course, Jeremy is from FNAF 2**

 **And that's about it, leave a review and or fav/follow the story if you want to see more and stay frosty my friends.  
**


	2. Not so scary in the daylight

**So a second chapter for this, thank you for the few people that have reviewed and or like and favorited the story, I know I'm a little late to this fandom, but hey better late than never, and I've been reading some good stories about FNAF lately, (Of course there's the few that are a bit…** _ **odd**_ **)**

 **Thank you Kurama, Ayla, and Tgonthefiery for the reviews and criticisms. I'll try and go through and fix more errors if I can find them, I need people to point them out if I miss them. And sorry for such a late update, I plan on writing more of this story.**

 **So originally I had a warning for this story saying how it was gonna be on the backburner, updates might be slow but geez I did not intend for it to be like this, yeah my other story is on priority even if I don't update even that consistently enough but dang this is just not good, Sorry bout that.**

 **Anywho, once again I know nothing of what I write in relation to TV references or Five nights at Freddy's itself, I do this solely for my own entertainment and "slightly" twisted humor and this isn't a crossover by any means.**

 **Also Richard is Mike's dad, figured I'd give him a name now and maybe Mike's mom a name later.**

 **-FNAF-FNAF-FNAF-**

 **Why love if losing hurts so much? I have no answers anymore; only the life I have lived. The pain now is part of the happiness then. -Anthony Hopkins**

 **-FNAF-FNAF-FNAF-**

 **Chapter 2: Not so scary in the daylight**

 **7:25 PM August 23rd, 1994**

 _Richard gripped the mouse of his computer as he read the email again and to make sure he hadn't missed anything reread it again for the seventh time._

 _A small creak brought him out of his crazed loop as he looked down at his hand, his white knuckled grip causing the mouse to bend slightly as the worn plastic shell, caved under his frantic hope induced strength._

 _If what he was reading was true then this was the answer to their prayers, little Micheal might have a chance, Was the only thought going through his mind as he constantly read the email._

 _The email was from an apparent doctor using an anonymous email account who had heard of his family's plight through word of mouth around where he worked. The doctor said that he too had someone in his family that had Creutzfeldt Jakob disease, and with that motivation took to trying to find either a cure or a way to keep the person from dying. The email continued on saying that he had indeed found a cure but in order to get it, it required a tremendous fee, as the method of curing the victim was not exactly… legal._

 _Richard kept reading that part of the email, the main thing hanging him up and preventing him from immediately telling the doctor he would pay whatever it took to save his son was about it being illegal. This, this was something he needed to talk with his wife about._

 _Richard quickly found his wife cleaning the dishes, "Honey, I need your opinion on something really quick, can you come here?"_

" _Yeah sure just let me finish up here and I'll be with you in a second." she replied as she put another plate in the dishwasher, he had made dinner that night so she did the dishes and that's how they made it work if she made dinner he did the dishes. It was a system that worked in quite a few things really._

 _Richard shook that train of thought off, his excitement and nervousness making him a bit scatterbrained as he returned to his office and slumped down in his chair behind his desk. As she promised, his wife only took a few moments and came into his office and stood beside him as he turned his computer monitor for her to see what he had._

 _As her eyes flowed over the screen her hands rose to her mouth as she muffled a small cry and her eyes teared up. Richard quickly stood pulling her into a hug and she returned it crying softly into his shoulder, they stood together like that for an indefinite amount of time but only separated when she stopped crying._

" _Please Richard, we need to do this, we've just about got the house paid off, we haven't had to worry about car payments in over a year, and if we don't…" She paused as she almost relapsed into tears and took a second to recompose herself. "I don't know what I'd do if we lost Mike."_

" _I know I just wanted to ask you first before I sent anything back to him, I'm just nervous about the legality of this, we should have enough in savings." Richard pointed out as he sat back down opening up another window so he could respond to this doctor. "Just some of this doesn't seem right, he hasn't given us a name, and it just seems, I don't know, odd."_

 _His wife seemed to think about this as she took a place standing behind him looking at the computer monitor, "Well how about you ask him for an assurance that this is real, maybe we could meet him?" that seemed like an alright idea and if this gave Mike a future it would so be worth it._

 **5:41 AM November 8th, 2010 (Morning before Night 1)**

"Mike! Wake up!" Charlie yelled as she kicked the end of his bed.

"Gah!" Mike woke up with a jolt and fell off the bed, groaning as he heard giggles at his expense.

Mike rose from the pile of blankets and limbs on the floor resting his arms on his now vacant bed to glare at his sister and her laughing offspring. "Yay, mommy do it again!" and Mike sighed in exasperation he looked at his clock next to his bed seeing the time.

"Why in the world did you feel the need to wake me up this early," Mike complained as he attempted to get back on his bed and get comfortable again. It was all for naught as Charlie dropped her son on his chest winding the twenty-three year old.

From the look on her face, she was not amused by her brothers complaining and promptly informed him why. " _Because_ , _someone_ got a job yesterday, and _someone_ needs to make sure you get there on time." She leaned down and yanked the covers off of him and picked up her son again who giggled at the attention he was getting. "Now come on I've got to get Richy a babysitter for this evening, and you've got to get ready for your meeting today."

"Fine, fine, just leave so I can go take a shower." Mike Groaned as he got up but figured if he didn't get ready now his sister would come back and bug him again. Oh, he loved her but as everyone knows family can get under your skin like nobody else.

He took a twenty minute shower and quickly pulled on a long sleeved shirt, pants, and a decently thick jacket. It would likely be about forty degrees outside and being underdressed would mean being very cold. The cold didn't really bother Mike all that much it did make his head ache a bit but a hood fixed that and being comfortably warm was always a better alternative.

Getting out of his room he went down the hall and entered the living room and quickly skipped past and went into the kitchen. His sister was already in there, with her son sat at the table munching on some cereal, she was making some eggs at the stove. Mike forwent actually trying to make some actual food and popped a couple Eggo waffles into the toaster.

Checking the clock he saw that he still had about forty minutes left before he had to be at the restaurant. "I've got to take Richy to school in a bit but after that I need to head to work, think you could stick around until I'm done with the morning maintenance?"

They both had their own cars, Charlie a 2007 chevy equinox and Mike had his dad's old 1992 range rover. Although Mike rarely drove it as he almost always went with Charlie into town and they would take her car as it was better on gas and more efficient.

Mike nodded absently as he sat at the table with a napkin in hand and munched on his waffles silently, sleep trying to pull him back into its embrace. Only to blink when a cheerio bounced off his forehead and giggles rang through the kitchen.

Mike stopped chewing his waffle and slowly looked back at his nephew, who was currently staring intently at his cereal trying not to giggle. "Richy, I love you, but this is war."

Mike came forward picking up the boy and tickling his ribs at the same time making richy squeal in delight as the tickle fight began. Charlie only looked on with a smile as her brother and son had fun, but time was ticking and they needed to get going.

"Alright come on we've got to go, you've got a job meeting to get to and you little man have got school." Charlie wrangled both boys to the car, for a twenty three year old man Mike seemed to act the same as her four year old son.

They all loaded up in Charlie's Equinox, Richy with his teenage mutant ninja turtles backpack, he always went to school happy saying he was gonna work on robots like momma. He said it every morning and Charlie encouraged him to as she thought it would keep him interested in school, and Mike wasn't one to disagree with her about Richy.

They lived a little ways out of town in the mountains surrounding the city, their parents had left them the house in their will when they had died. Mike being only 17 at the time when his mother passed away in '05 it had hit him hard but since he was still technically a minor with no parents he would have had to go into the foster care system if his sister hadn't decided to take care of him until he was able to live on his own.

Although she stayed living in the old house afterward after a divorce, and finding a job at Freddy's as the mechanic. It actually paid $25 an hour which considering the business wasn't really that well off was decent pay. It was also nice that Mike's car and the house had already been paid off years ago so all they had to worry about were taxes, grocery's and various other things.

Typically it took them maybe twenty minutes to get to town, and by the time they had dropped Richy off at school, they had about fifteen minutes to get to Freddy's. Thankfully traffic was too bad and they parked the car in the lot outside the pizzeria, Charlie had to grab her tools from the back of her car so Mike went inside ahead of her.

When Mike stepped in he noticed that it was really quiet, it wasn't open yet, it opened in half an hour as it was seven on the dot. The tables were all lined up and cleaned with party hats at each chair, sat on custom paper plates, and the animatronics were all on stage, still looking a bit worn but standing tall.

Mike jumped as a voice shouted from a small greeters stand. "Hello there my name is Mark and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! how can I help you?" Mike just stared at the excited man, before his mind finally clicked into why he was there in the first place.

"Oh, I'm here to meet . I got the night guard position and he wanted me to meet with him this morning." Mark nodded in understanding.

"Okay let me go get him, be right back." Mark smiled at the new night guard and quickly ran off down the hall presumably to do as he said.

It took a few seconds but came down the hall, his arms spread wide in greeting. "Ah Mike good morning, ready to get to work tonight?"

"Uh yes sir." Mike nodded, and looked around again, taking in his surroundings. "You said you'd show me around today?"

"That I did, that I did, but before that how about we get you your uniform and tools of the trade eh?" Mr. Holmes patted Mike on the shoulder and led him back down the hall he came from and into a side door halfway down the hall, Mark was in the room which turned out to be a closet digging through a box filled with purple dress shirts and black pants.

"Hey what's your clothing size?" Mark asked as he pulled out a shirt and held it up to Mike and tossed it at him as it looked like it might fit, "Here try this on."

Mike pulled his jacket off and slipped the shirt on over the one he had on, besides being an odd choice in color compared to Mark's bright blue shirt he had with the sleeves rolled up. Mr. Holmes' attire had also changed since he last saw him and he was no longer wearing a jacket, but he still was dressed like he owned a large corporation instead of a nearly failing pizzeria, wearing dress clothes and a vest over his shirt.

The shirt seemed to be a little long but simply tucking the shirt in would fix that, and the cuffs could be adjusted to fit his wrists better. Mark nodded in satisfaction and pulled out a pair of pants visually measuring them against Mike then tossed them to him and grabbed a belt off the shelf and gave it to Mike as well.

"Get those on and then I can give you your tools of the trade, the bathrooms are connected to the main room on the right outside the hall." it wasn't hard to find the bathrooms, but when he stepped inside he grimaced at the sight of the rundown appearance, the checkered tile along the wall dirtied an undisguisable color that definitely wasn't white anymore.

The stalls were clean at least and he picked the largest one to give him room to get everything put on. The pants were a bit baggy but he prefered it like that so it didn't feel like it was cutting off circulation in his legs, the shirt tucked in nicely and the belt was a good fit, overall Mark eyeballed his clothing pretty well. Mike looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and nodded to himself, purple actually looked pretty good on him if he did say so himself.

Mike made it back to the supply closet in short order but nearly was hit in the face by a pretty large flashlight but was lucky enough to catch it without dropping it. "Geez, watch where you're throwing things!" Mike shouted startling Mark out of a box making him hit his head on the shelf above him.

"Ow, sorry I didn't see you, I was trying to find a working flashlight most of these seem to be broken so I'm gonna throw the bad ones out." Mark pointed out into the hallway to a small pile of flashlights all with various broken parts. He pulled out another flashlight, this one seeming to be intact and gave it a few tests and it turned on just fine, but a bit dim, something new batteries couldn't fix.

Mike took it and slipped into a loop on his belt, "Alright that's everything in here, unless you want a hat?" Mark pointed at a stack of hats all of them black with 'security' printed out in bold lettering on the front.

Mike shrugged and figured it couldn't hurt, he grabbed the top one, adjusted the strap at the back and fit it over his head. The back of the hat was just over the metal plate in his head which his hair normally covered, but with the hat on it moved his hair and revealed the rectangular patch of metal in Mike's skull.

Mark saw the metal but besides widening his eyes in surprise he didn't say anything and quickly averted his eyes. Mike never noticed as he went back to the main room with Mark behind him and Mr. Holmes sat at one of the tables, it was a few minutes before opening so Mike assumed they would have to be quick.

And he was right Mr. Holmes checked his watch as Mike stood before him, and opted to show him his office before the day began. "Come on Michael I've got a restaurant to open soon so we're going to have to cut this a tad bit close."

Mike nodded and followed Mycroft down the hall opposite of the one with the supply closet, they were halfway down the hall before Mike realised he never asked what his hours were. "Uh sir, I don't believe I've asked yet but what hours am I going to be working?"

"The day guard's shift ends at about 11:00 PM your shift starts then so be sure to get here before then that would be wonderful and your shift ends at 6:00 AM." Mike nodded as they came to the end of the hall, and entered a small office with the day guard sitting at the desk in front of him with a tablet in his hands. "This is where you're going to be working tonight." Mycroft spread an arm around the room as if it were a grand reveal but honestly it was slightly making Mike rethink working as the night guard.

The room was incredibly small with the desk taking up a large portion of the front of the area, and it was covered in old monitors, trash, and a metal fan. The rest of the room had the same basic decor as the rest of the restaurant except it was covered in a ridiculous amount of cobwebs and grime.

"You stay in here during your shift, and if someone does attempt to break into the restaurant, you press one of these buttons here and there and then call the police." Mycroft pointed out two large red buttons on both sides of the office. "All of the cameras are linked to that tablet that Nick is using, say hello Nick you're being rude." the named night guard grunted and without looking raised a hand and waved it before looking back at the tablet.

Mike wasn't to bothered by it, some people just wanted to be left alone, and Mr. Holmes definitely was an interesting boss. "Alright 11:00 to 6:00, sit in here, look at the cameras and watch over the place, press the buttons if anyone breaks in and call the cops." Mike listed off his fingers, "Am I missing anything?"

"No, that's everything," Mycroft checked his watch again, and straightened out his clothing as he made his way to the door, "And this is where I'm going to have to leave you, people will be coming in and I must tend to them, so goodbye Mike, and welcome to Freddy Fazbears." with that Mycroft slipped out the door.

Mike looked at Nick to see if he would say anything but all he did was continue looking at his tablet, so he shrugged to himself figuring that was the end of his meeting. Mike made his way back to the main room, some kids and their tired parents walking into the main room.

Mike noticed his sister waiting by the front door of the building probably waiting for him, but before he made his way to her he turned in time to see the curtains pull back revealing the band he loved as a child. for robots they always seemed so lively and animated that he had believed they were really alive and even now they still felt that way.

Just seeing the band like that again made him feel a wave of nostalgia, if only Foxy were still running with the rest of them it would have been a complete picture.

Mike took one last look at them as he started to leave, he was excited for tonight, but with his eyes locked on the stage he didn't notice an older man scowling at him as he left.

 **Heh… so I'm sorry about that,**

 **Really, I honestly forgot I uploaded a first chapter for this already, I kept thinking up plots and jokes for this story and I wrote most of them down just but kinda let them sit, so sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you people like this chapter, please inform me if there are any errors that I should fix. I was writing this at like 4 in the morning… again.**

 **And that's about it I think Hope everyone has a good day/night and stay frosty my friends and ALSO stay corona free.**


End file.
